Nada é de repente
by Livia 'Leeloo' Lima
Summary: Como Neo e Trinity se apaixonaram? Foi da noite pro dia? Acho que não...
1. Coisas em comum

A/N: Me era um pouco chocante assistir The Matrix e ver, do nada, Neo e Trin apaixonados. Cheguei a conclusão de que não foi de repente, apenas não foi mostrado. Por isso, a fic se baseia em cenas entre cenas, ou seja, cenas que poderiam estar entre as cenas que vemos no filme. Um aproveitamento desse tempo de transição entre os acontecimentos que marcam o filme. Não preciso dizer que o foco é o relacionamento entre nossos heróis, certo?

Disclaimer: O de sempre, Matrix e seus personagens não me pertencem, para a minha infelicidade. Os Wachos e os Warner são os donos. Sniff... :(

Agradecimentos: À Anne Wachowski, adorada mestra, que com poucos conselhos conseguiu transformar uma fic fraca de um capítulo só em uma obra digna de respeito. Valeu, Irmã:)

--------------------

**Nada é de repente**

_"O amor não se apodera de nada. Apenas ama."_

**Capítulo 1 - Coisas em comum**

_Mess Hall - Neo, Trinity, Mouse e Cypher comendo aquela "papinha esquisita"_

MOUSE: E então, Neo? Como está sendo viver no mundo real?

NEO: Ele não está sendo muito gentil comigo, mas eu também não sou gentil

com ele.

TRINITY: Melhora com o tempo.

CYPHER: Ou piora.

MOUSE: Do que você sente falta da Matrix?

NEO: Uhm... Eu não sei...

MOUSE: Ora, todo mundo sente falta de alguma coisa.

NEO: Do que você sente falta?

MOUSE: Mulheres, é claro! Não é tão fácil arranjar gatinhas longe de Zion. As garotas da Resistência são tão difíceis quanto a Trinity.

TRINITY: Cale a boca, Mouse.

CYPHER: Eu sinto falta de um bom bife mal-passado. Entre outras coisas, é claro.

TRINITY: Vocês não estão ajudando muito um recém-chegado a aceitar a realidade.

MOUSE: Ah, qual é, Trinity? Vai dizer que você não sente falta de nada?

TRINITY: Sinto falta de gente fazendo o seu trabalho. Já terminou o programa de treinamento contra agentes que o Morpheus pediu?

MOUSE: Ahn... Quase...

_Trinity apenas lança um olhar gelado para Mouse, sem precisar de palavras para dar seu recado. Mouse imediatamente entende._

MOUSE: De volta ao trabalho, sim senhor... er, digo, senhora... ahn... er...

CYPHER: Não esqueça de me apresentar a mulher de vermelho, quero ser o primeiro.

TRINITY: Mouse.

MOUSE: Ahn... er, é melhor eu ir... ahn... tchau!

_Mouse sai correndo do Mess Hall._

CYPHER: Cafetão digital cortado pela voz da justiça...

TRINITY: Não tem nada pra fazer, Cypher?

CYPHER: Sou todo seu, Trin.

TRINITY: A fiação do convés principal precisa de reparos.

CYPHER: Claro que precisa.

TRINITY: Agora, Cypher.

CYPHER: Tá bom, tá bom...

_Cypher sai do Mess Hall._

NEO: Alguma tarefa pra mim também?

TRINITY: Não, você ainda é novato. Só precisa terminar seu treinamento.

_Silêncio._

TRINITY: E eu queria que eles fossem embora. Espero que eles nao o tenham assustado.

NEO: Não, obrigado por se importar.

_Passam-se alguns minutos, os dois ficam disfarçando que observam um ao outro._

NEO: Então, você não sente falta de nada da Matrix?

TRINITY: Tudo o que importa pra mim está aqui, no mundo real.

_Silêncio outra vez._

TRINITY: E você?

NEO: Eu costumava achar que sentia falta do calor porque aqui é muito frio, mas eu percebi que não me sentia aquecido mesmo na Matrix e não sobrou nada pra sentir falta.

TRINITY: Parece que temos algo em comum.

Eles se perdem no olhar um do outro.

NEO: Trinity, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

TRINITY: Claro.

NEO: Você acha que Morpheus está certo?

TRINITY: Porque está me perguntando isso?

NEO: Você é a única nessa nave que não me olha como se eu fosse uma aberração. Eu acho que com você é diferente.

_Ela esboça um sorriso e volta a olhar nos olhos dele._

TRINITY: O que você acha?

NEO: Sinceramente, eu não sei. Eu queria acreditar, mas não sei como.

_Ela fita os olhos dele por alguns instantes antes de responder._

TRINITY: Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que temos uma esperança.

_Eles se perdem no olhar um do outro mais uma vez até Cypher entrar no Mess Hall._

CYPHER: Neo, Morpheus está chamando você.

NEO: Certo.

_Neo sai do Mess Hall. Cypher se aproxima de Trinity, ela não olha para ele._

CYPHER: Eu vi como ele olha pra você.

TRINITY: Você está vendo coisas que não existem, como sempre.

CYPHER: Eu só vejo o que você não quer admitir, Trin.

TRINITY: Não comece o que não pode terminar, Cypher.

CYPHER: Ele vai morrer, como os outros. Se eu fosse você, não me apegaria muito.


	2. Falando sozinho

**Capítulo 2 - Falando sozinho**

_Cypher e Trinity esperam no carro enquanto Neo e Morpheus estão no apartamento do Oráculo_

CYPHER: Lá vamos nós outra vez, eh, Trin?

_Cypher passa a observar Trinity, que não tira os olhos do prédio de apartamento, pelo retrovisor._

CYPHER: Então, será que esse é o tal?

_Ele deixa o retrovisor para olhá-la diretamente, retorcendo o corpo no assento do motorista._

CYPHER: Mas bem que você gostaria que fosse, não é, Trin?

_Ela olha rapidamente para ele em desgosto e volta sua cabeça para a janela novamente, sem expressão._

CYPHER: Eu sei que você está escondendo alguma coisa. Você trata ele de um jeito diferente. Não me lembro de você ter me tratado assim, ou dos outros. Você gosta dele, não é?

_Trinity permenece imóvel, quase como se estivesse sem respirar, estática. Cypher se enerva._

CYPHER: Ora, vamos, Trin! Se você não falar nada eu só posso imaginar!

TRINITY: Essa é a sua prerrogativa.

CYPHER: Jesus, Trin! Como você é difícil!

_Frustrado, ele volta a posição normal no assento do motorista, esmurrando o volante._

TRINITY: Aí vem eles.

_Morpheus e Neo entram no carro._

MORPHEUS: Vamos.

_Cypher olha para Neo pelo retrovisor._

CYPHER: Então, boas notícias ou más notícias?

MORPHEUS: Agora não, Cypher.

_Cypher liga o carro e o põe em movimento. Trinity olha para Neo que está observando fixamente um último pedaço de cookie. Ele o coloca na boca e o mastiga._

TRINITY: Você está bem?

NEO: ...muito bem.


End file.
